1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deer feeders and in particular to a deer feeder having a dispenser tube structured for dispensing a varied selection of deer feed and for allowing entry of a deer snout but not larger animal snouts to access the varied selection of deer feed.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are a plurality of known deer feeders, but none with one or more dispenser tubes structured for dispensing a varied selection of deer feed and positioned for allowing entry of a deer snout but not snouts of larger animals like cows and horses or shorter animals like sheep and goats in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different prior art is known to include the following:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorDateU.S. Pat. No. 4,945,859ChurchwellAug. 7, 1990U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,022ForceSep. 1, 1992U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,561SchulzAug. 18, 1998U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,509 B1Mostyn et al.Mar. 13, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,887 B1DavisApr. 2, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,374 B1LilligNov. 19, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,598 B2Glover et al.May 6, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,029 B1ChesserNov. 9, 2004U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,925 B2Banks et al.Jan. 31, 2006